codelyokofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Deadcoder
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por registrarte y por tu edición en William Dunbar. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 11-sep-2013-254 a las 16:30. Administrador Ya eres administrador temporalmente. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 11-sep-2013-254 a las 16:42. :Ok, gracias por la búsqueda por voz. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 11-sep-2013-254 a las 16:56. ::Sí, quiero tener la búsqueda de voz para la wiki de Código Lyoko en português. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 12-sep-2013-255 a las 14:18. Actores Entraré en el wiki inglés y traduciré los artículos de los actores para este wiki. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 12-sep-2013-255 a las 19:12. Administrador Hecho, eres administrador temporalmente para mejorar la búsqueda por voz. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 9-nov-2013-313 a las 12:24. :Eres administrador en el wiki portugués, puedes mejorar la búsqueda por voz. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 9-nov-2013-313 a las 16:28. PowerPageMaker Gracias por poner el PowerPageMaker. Y no pongas el muro de mensajes (Message Wall), que en este wiki no lo usamos. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 9-dic-2013-343 a las 10:0. Tus ediciones He desecho tus ediciones en las páginas de las temporadas ya que la categoría que tienen ya enlaza a Código Lyoko Metal Sonic (discusión) 13:03 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Pedido Hola Deadcoder. Si tienes tiempo, ¿podías por favor, enviarme una transcripción de un episodio de una serie ecológica llamada Capitán Planeta que no se encuentra en español en toda la internet y se llama “A creep from the deep”?. Aclaro que no pedíría una eso por cualquier serie, solo Capitán Planeta. ¿Podías enviarme una transcripción del episodio. Hello Deadcoder. If you have time, could you please send me a transcript of an episode of a ecological series called Captain Planet, that it is not in Spanish across the Internet and is called "A creep from the deep" ?. Clarified that it would not ask for any one series, only Captain Planet. Could you send me a transcript of the episode ?. I'm not forcing, do it only if you can.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 17:24 5 dic 2015 (UTC) :Ayudaré. Tomará un poco de tiempo para encontrar una copia del episodio. Además, estoy ocupado porque de semana de exámenes finales. Cuando esas cuestiones se tratan, yo debería ser capaz de transcribir y traducir para usted. :I will help. It will take a little while to find a copy of the episode. Also, I am busy because of finals week. When those issues are dealt with, I should be able to transcribe it and translate it for you. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 17:27 5 dic 2015 (UTC) Gracias. Tomate tu tiempo. El episodio lo puedes encontrar en Youtube (no entiendo el ingles hablado). Solo tienes que darme una transcripción, la traducción la puedo hacer yo.. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 17:41 5 dic 2015 (UTC) Te aviso que, cuando tengas la transcripción, me la des en mi página de discusión. Y aclaro que con traducir, me refería a que yo puedo traducir la transcripción una vez me la des. Eso es solo un aviso. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:01 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Comprendo. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 16:12 6 dic 2015 (UTC) :Hola, ¿como estás?. Por si necesitas ayuda, si escribes en Youtube "Captain Planet a creep from the deep" ya te aparecerá en los resultados de búsqueda. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 14:52 2 ene 2016 (UTC) ::¿cómo vas con lo de la transcripción? ::How are you going with the transcript?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:00 7 ene 2016 (UTC) :::I got some of it done last night, but it's still not complete. I apologize for the delay. This break between semesters has been very busy. :::Tengo algo de él hecho la noche anterior, pero todavía no es completa. Me disculpo por el retraso. Esta ruptura entre semestres ha estado muy ocupado. :::Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 18:50 7 ene 2016 (UTC) :::Usuario:Deadcoder/transcription Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 19:44 7 ene 2016 (UTC) Ok, tranquilo, Tómate tu tiempo y no te preocupes si tardas. Avísame cuando termines. OK, calm down. Take your time and do not worry if you delay. Let me know when you finish Por cierto, los nombres de los protagonistas son: Kwame (earth), Wheeler (fire), Linka (wind), Gi (water) and Ma-Ti (heart) --Retsu79Z (discusión) 21:00 7 ene 2016 (UTC) Hola Deadcoder, se que estado ocupado con lo de la escuela o la universidad., pero ¿has avanzado en algo en lo de la transcripción?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 15:12 16 may 2016 (UTC) No. Pero voy a terminar este semana. Me disculpo por el retraso. El semestre fue terrible. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:13 16 may 2016 (UTC) Para ayudarte con los nombres, los 5 planetarios se llaman: Kwame (black guy), Wheeler (red haired guy), Linka (blonde girl), Gi (Asian girl) and Ma-Ti. El villano del episodio se llama Sly Sludge, y su asistente Ooze.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:06 18 may 2016 (UTC) Cómo vas con la transcripción?- Te escribo por si te olvida.-Retsu79Z (discusión) 18:51 18 jun 2016 (UTC) :Hola Deadcoder. ¿Cómo vas con la transcripción?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:32 2 jul 2016 (UTC) :Estoy escribiendo. Es lento porque tengo un ocupación y escuela. Soy perdón por el retraso. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 15:15 2 jul 2016 (UTC) Hola. ¿Por dónde vas?. ¿Podías poner en tu subpágina de usario lo que has avanzado de la transcripción, como hiciste en mayo?. Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:46 15 ago 2016 (UTC) Chat Hola Deadcoder, ¿podiamos hablar en el chat en algún momento? Dime en qqué momento estas disponible. Por favor responde en mi página de discusión para que pueda recibir la no0tificación de que me has respondido.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 14:06 16 ago 2016 (UTC) :Estoy recreando. El proyecto estaba en mi otro computadora. Ella fue robado. Japantown, San Francisco es cagada. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 01:41 17 ago 2016 (UTC). :Bien, Deadcoder. ¿Me podías de cir por donde vas en la transcripción?. ¿podías escribir aqui lo que ya has escrito?. ¿Podíamos hablar en el chat?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 15:54 7 sep 2016 (UTC) :Ya he escrito demasiado en tu página de discusión.... He sido paciente con lo de la transcripción.... Cuando dijiste que tenias ocupación, ¿te referias a que tienes profesión? ¿Eres abogada, ingeniera o alguna otra profesión? ¿No tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerlo? ¿tienes mucho que hacer?. Por favor, hazme saber hasta qué parte del episodio te has quedado. Lo que ya hayas escrito ponlo aqui--Retsu79Z (discusión) 20:29 9 sep 2016 (UTC) :Soy ingeniero de electrónicas de aviónes. Estoy rehaciendo la transcripción. Me disculpo por el retraso. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 23:12 9 sep 2016 (UTC) :Deadcoder, no sé por dónde vas en la transcripción (en qué parte del capitulo que te has quedado), pero en vista de que tardas demasiado y el hecho de que estés muy ocupado como ingeniero (supongo que no tienes suficiente tiempo libre), tendré que decirte que lo olvides, a este paso no vas a terminar nunca. Goodbye. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 15:39 2 nov 2016 (UTC) Sección de apariciones de personajes en la wiki inglesa Hola. Reescribo lo que le pregunté a Josep María por recomendación suya para preguntártelo a ti. Hola. Si aquí se puso las apariciones de los personajes ¿no se podían colocar en la versión inglesa también?. Y en cuanto a los personajes de los que no se ha creado sus artículos ¿pasa algo si se pone una versión traducida (pero corregida) de la versión en español?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 17:37 10 oct 2018 (UTC) :Información de personajes se puede agregar en cualquiera de los wikis. Podemos requerir una actualización de una plantilla. :Páginas de caracteres son como otras páginas. Páginas se crean en cada wiki individualmente. Después de que 2 o más wikis tengan una página, enlaces entre idiomas son creables. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 22:19 10 oct 2018 (UTC) Preguntas sobre dos escenas Hola, vengo a hacerte dos preguntas para que verifiques. 1 Creo que me he confundido en una cosa) http://img.codelyoko.fr/galeries/18_musique_mortelle/Musique_mortelle_264.jpg Esa chica tiene ropa de Emilie, pero tiene cara de Azra? Ves lentes caídos? 2- El chico que pasa caminando delante de Thomas Jolivet es Theo Gauthier? (se tendrá que verlo en video) (Si es él, será un error de continuidad).--Retsu79Z (discusión) 18:50 4 jun 2019 (UTC)--Retsu79Z (discusión) 18:50 4 jun 2019 (UTC)